Perfect
by xXCuteMariaClaraXx
Summary: A few years after the events of Big Time Rush S4, James prepares a special date for Lucy on their 4th year anniversary and Valentine's Day while he begins to reflect on how he ended up from having a crush on her to becoming something more than just a crush...


**_I guess this is the first time that my favorite ship "JUCY" has a one-shot that involves Valentine's Day. So for all the Jucy shippers out there who are still alive, here's my treat for you all._**

 ** _A/N: This is James' POV on how he felt for Lucy during the day he first fell for her up until now while he prepares a special day for her. And this was inspired when I was listening to Ed Sheeran's song "PERFECT". If I were you, I think you listen to Leroy Sanchez's cover and just imagine James' singing it for Lucy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own BTR._**

 ** _Well, Enjoy reading this!_**

* * *

It's been over four years since Lucy and I have started dating after our first _'real'_ kiss at the Tween Choice Awards, and I couldn't believe that my dreams have come true. First: Me becoming a pop star. Second: I am _now_ famous. And lastly: … I finally have _the love of my life_ , Lucy Stone.

I never thought that I would want an actual girlfriend. I was always afraid of commitment. My parents divorced when I was a kid. They didn't really tell me the details; they just said that they were having some problems in their marriage. I still don't even know what happened that ended between as husband and wife until now. I don't remember much of the aftermath from the divorce but I do remember my mom was pretty upset. She gave herself to do all the work from her job even more so than she did before.

Every night when I see my mom in her room, she always cry of pain in her heart and it usually happened as she went through an old photo album of her and my dad. It got even more painful for her when she found out that my dad is remarrying. I was one of the very few that have ever seen her cry and I think that I am the only one to see her cry over my dad. It was truly awful to see one of the strongest person I knew crying from a broken heart. I would always remember that I would crawl into her arms and hug her just to comfort her while she let her tears fall from her eyes. She did end up moving on but it was still a sight that I couldn't get rid from my memory.

I was truly afraid that if I let someone get too close to me that I would end up with a broken heart like my mother did and I didn't want that.

But Lucy changed all of that, and that makes me want to get to know her better.

The truth is, even though I was afraid of commitment, I have always wanted to find a steady girlfriend. Every time I met and date, I just never found the right girl for me. I never found the girl that I could trust my heart with. It may sound a bit weird but even after _'a lot'_ of rejections I received constantly, I always wanted that girl to be Lucy. There may be no logic in wanting a girl I barely knew to hold my heart but I just somehow feel it. I can usually charm the pants off any girl because I can sometimes channel my inner hopeless romantic side. It's all really confusing but I can't help it. I always feel this way but I usually don't do anything because I always think back to my mom's unfortunate romance with my dad. With Lucy, I don't want to fight it.

With Lucy Stone, I have this feeling that everyone always talked about when they find their true love. You just have that feeling when this person is the one for you. And because of this, I don't give up even when Lucy tells me that she won't go on a date with me. But now I really don't know what to do. I've been pretty depressed when I noticed just how much Lucy was into Kendall and how Kendall was slowly beginning to feel the same way. I've pulled out pretty much everything in order for her to give a chance but unfortunately nothing worked. And when it comes to Kendall, he gets to have her without even trying.

I don't know if anyone can tell what I have been feeling but I've been secretly jealous of Kendall for a while now. He's still my best friend and nothing will ever change that, but I am honestly and secretly jealous of him. He was the one Gustavo wanted him to make famous, not me. He was the one who was able to win Jo over when all of us were fighting for her attention, not me. He is the one who can keep all of us calm and lead the group, not me. And most importantly of all, he is the one who has Lucy, not me. But during the whole Beau incident, I pushed Kendall into the elevator with Lucy. I guess you could say that I was just performing my _Best Friend Duty_ by helping Kendall out. But it also had to, due with the fact that I didn't want Lucy to find out about Beau the wrong way and end up being hurt like my mom. Whether she knows it or not, I feel like I can't let anything hurt her and I just want what's best for her. If she's happy with Kendall, I'll let her be with Kendall even though whenever I see the sight of them being together where I will just pretend to be happy or smile to mask my depressing yet painful heart.

That is until Jo came back to Palm Woods in an unexpected surprise. And we all know Kendall has to choose between Jo and Lucy. No matter who he chooses, he will be hurting someone in the end. And whoever Kendall doesn't pick that person is going to be leaving Palm Woods, meaning everyone will be losing at least one friend. Logan and Camille decided that they would try to help Kendall pick who is best for him. I however, decided not to get involve in Kendall's love triangle issue with Jo and Lucy. It's probably better this way too. Kendall needs to pick who is best for him and he will do that by following his heart and letting it decide, not by having all of us vote for him to choose between them. When Kendall finally decides to pick Jo by heart, Lucy suddenly left Palm Woods soon after Kendall and Jo rekindled their relationship without me or anyone else noticing her leave. And that left me a bit saddened when I can tell the reason why she left it's because of Kendall choosing Jo instead of her. But what _really_ saddens me is that I haven't been there to stop her from leaving and try to comfort her.

A few weeks has passed after Lucy left, I've been trying to move on and to keep my mind off of Lucy by trying to flirt and date with other girls whenever I see them but during Gustavo's complaining discussion about avoiding the press, scandalous photo ops and _swifted_ issues when Kelly informed us that Lucy Stone has her first CD album came out, from which all of us were a bit cool and proud that what she has achieved that is until she told us that Lucy's song _"You Dumped Me For Her"_ is about Kendall being a _Total Jerkface_. To be honest, I didn't think Lucy would ever go this far to torment Kendall by writing a song about him. The lyrics I've heard from her song is not that much accurate since I know Kendall and Lucy only had two dates and one kiss, that's all or _at least that's all I know_.

After hearing more news about the negative publicity our band's getting and teaming up with Katie to create an internet rumor with me and Cher Lloyd doing a duet on her new single and her music video, Carlos, Logan and I went our way to the press conference to save Kendall while on disguise then each of us speak on his behalf (aside of me telling Lucy to date _'James Diamond'_ ) and after what it feels like a long moment of silence waiting for Lucy's truth of her last sentence, she finally told the press that the song isn't about him specifically, but rather, a combination of guys she's gone out with in the past. All of us sighed in deep relief when she said that and I smiled when Lucy says that she's great to see _us_ all again.

When Lucy suddenly moved back to the Palm Woods, I was seriously happy and somehow in my heart and mind that this will be my big chance to have a go with her. No matter how many times she may turned me down, I will _always_ try to win her heart.

Throughout my three years from a crush to something even more than just a crush, every time I try to flirt with her or ask her out on a date, she would always reject me as usual and that I just wish she would just give me a chance that is until the day I impressed her by owning a motorcycle and pretending to drive one she eventually asks me if I could give her a ride which made me completely astonished but happily _yet coolly_ said yes to her. However, Katie tells me that _'Starting a relationship with lies is a BAD IDEA'_ (from which on the _large side_ part is true) no matter how much I try to deny it but even though I've never rode a motorcycle before, I honestly don't want to destroy my chance with Lucy. So with the help of Katie (who begrudgingly has to do this for the sake of not getting Lucy into a danger zone from my unskilled motor rides) that it took me more than two hours to learn on how to ride this motorcycle I bought but unfortunately I couldn't succeed on learning how to ride it causing Katie to lecture me about mostly lies and getting into trouble from Mama Knight knew if I bought that bike. I didn't want to be reminded of the rest about what happened during my uproar disaster of the motorcycle date incident, but the only thing that reminds me in my mind when Katie tells me that _'Lucy should date the real James, not the lying biker James who is a danger to the society'_. In which she is completely right about that.

And that _lesson_ brings me into this when I am going to finally apologize to Lucy by being honest and I am prepared for her being angry at me, even though I am a bit afraid that she would slap me or punch me in the gut for my idiocy. But the next day after the incident, she left without saying goodbye… _to me_ (or anyone who is friends with her) and that caused me to go depressed after Lucy left on a European Music Tour and I took a boyfriend test to figure out if I am sensitive and the perfect boyfriend material for Lucy since she mentioned that she wants a sensitive boyfriend, so I dragged Kendall into asking questions about the boyfriend test. But somehow I act when Kendall and I are in a relationship (and no! I am not GAY! I am completely straight, thank you very much!) Then we break up and get back together. I am talking about our friendship using romantic relationship terms, okay? Kendall and I are very much as _Best Buds_. The reason why I did this it's because I want to know if Lucy has the hots for a sensitive guy like me and I hope you are not thinking of me and Kendall being in a boy to boy relationship, cuz it's never gonna happen! NEVER!

Anyway, the time came when the Tween Choice Awards where we 'the Big Time Rush' are now going to be nominated and get that rocket award, I was still mad at Lucy for leaving without saying goodbye though I dreamed to kiss Lucy, God I'm conflicted whether I'm mad or I still have _feelings_ for her.

During that event when I tried to talk to Lucy for over two times and failed but when Kendall, Logan and Carlos convinced Austin Mahone (our best bud) to let me replace him to host for the _"Awesomest On-screen Kiss"_ with Lucy so I could get a chance to receive an apology from her or have a kiss with her. Luckily after a few seconds of waiting for Austin's reply, he's finally alright with that. When I heard Lucy's name was called, I made my chance to appear on stage which I can see Lucy was surprised to see me beside her. After I said a few words saying to the audience about a girl in the movie (referring to Lucy) for leaving without saying goodbye and Lucy blurted out that the girl comes back from which I scoffed and mocked her by replying for an hour TV special but when Lucy spilled the beans that the reason why she's here it's because _she came back for me_ , my eyes widened and turned to face her as I was completely astonished when she said those words. However I tried myself to look a bit confused by asking that if she did then my heart starts to flutter when she replied that she really did. It made feel so happy and relieved at the same time as I leaned into her lips as she did the same to mine then finally… we both share _our first real yet true love kiss_ and that I will never forget this _special_ moment till the end.

But our love story is far from over…

~o~

.

.

* * *

.

.

~o~

Today was our fourth year anniversary along the exact date of Valentine's Day, the day I ask Lucy to officially become my girlfriend where she completely accepted my offer. I know it was a bit cheesy to think that our anniversary is partnered with Valentine's Day. But honestly I think it's kind of romantic on a high level, even Lucy agrees with the fact that our anniversary is not completely ordinary.

So I prepared everything to make this Valentine's Day and our anniversary a very special day with the help of Mama Knight and Katie while Lucy was on her South Korean Music Tour in Seoul and will be on her way back here in the Palm Woods tonight.

After making myself look good for almost two hours due to finding the perfect outfit for our anniversary date, it was time to pick Lucy up from the airport. I thank Mama Knight and Katie for all their help as I made my way into the hallway and went out of the hotel then on my way towards the parking lot where I saw my awesome motorcycle that my mom gifted me for my twenty-first birthday. Luckily, Budhha Bud taught me how to ride the motorcycle for almost a year after the Tween Choice Awards and guess what, I am getting very good at riding _this baby_ and I have not made an accident with my new motor since then, and I thank Bud for teaching me a lot of his motor skills. I sat myself on the motorcycle then prepared myself to put on a helmet and started the engine before roaring off the road on my way to the airport to pick Lucy up.

As I arrived at the airport after a twenty minute motor ride, I entered inside and waited for her while standing for a few short minutes until I see Lucy made her way out of plane exit door, with her guitar case and her red suitcase rolling from behind. I smiled at the sight of her when she looked around finding me around with a sea full of people then her eyes went on my direction as she made her beautiful radiant smile that I so adore. Lucy walked towards mine then as she was now in front of me, she put down her guitar case and moved her hand away from the handle of the suitcase where she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, leaning my head on her shoulder then putting my nose on her soft hair near her neck where I can almost kiss it. I can even smell her rosemary scented shampoo that she always used every day. It's so very good to be in her arms again and I know she felt the same as I am when Lucy removed a bit from our hug and stared at me. Raising her hand, she stroked my cheek in a gentlest way that made myself look so relaxed at her touch as I leaned in and pressed her lips to mine, sealing our kiss. God I miss this, without a doubt that Lucy tops on being the best kisser ever than the girls I make out with. However, unlike the girls I kissed, are just a fling but with Lucy's, is much more like you are in a fairy tale that all kids gush about.

Lucy was the first to let go as I spoke to her with a big smile on my face. "It's so great to have you back in my arms, Lucy. I miss you."

"And I miss you too, James." She smiled back.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride on my motorcycle."

She made a small laugh then replied. "Have you increased your motor skills than the last time you showed me on our disastrous motorcycle date incident?" Joking about what happened at the time when I pretended to ride on a motorcycle to impress her.

"Hey! That was four years ago." I protested then pointed out to her. "And besides, I have to thank Bud for teaching me his motorcycle skills. So no need to worry about me being _'the lying biker James who is a danger to the society'_."

Lucy waved of her hands. "Alright, alright. I guess you have improved."

"Thank you." I made a sharp nod then smirked. "Now, shall we go somewhere for our date?" Raised my hand in front of her, waiting for her hand in return. She looked at me in confusion then asked.

"What about my luggage? And also, I need to have my beauty rest due to a seventeen-hour flight from Seoul."

Oh God, I forgot about that. How could I have been so stupid? Her guitar and suitcase won't fit in my motor. I was about to reply when someone tap me from behind as I turned around to see our old friend and butler, Sebastian.

"Good evening, Sir James." He bowed before looking at Lucy then bowed again. "My lady."

"Sebastian! What are doing here? You're supposed to have a retirement vacation kind of thing a week ago." I asked, surprised to see him here during this holiday.

"Well you see, your friends, Sir Kendall, Logan and Carlos requested that I should be riding for you two, which I would gladly accept it for you Sir James." He explained.

I can feel my phone buzzing in my pocket as I picked it up and revealing a text message sent by Kendall that read:

" _ **Got Sebastian to assist you on your anniversary/valentine's day with Lucy. Thank us later Dude and Good Luck! Happy 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **year Anniversary to you and Lucy!"**_

Then another text message appeared from Logan:

" _ **Calling your favorite butler to help you out on your anniversary and Valentine's Day plan for Lucy. You can thank us after your special date with her. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO YOU COUPLE! CHEERS!"**_

And finally the last text message pop out from Carlos:

" _ **Hey buddy! We let Sebastian helping you out for your special date with Lucy. Thank us after your lovey dovey kisses with the love of your life ;) HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO YOU LOVE BIRDS!"**_

 _These guys… they really are the best_ , I thought with a smile on my face then I looked up at Sebastian who also smiled in return.

"Well then, can you take Lucy's guitar and suitcase to the limo and bring them to the Palm Woods hotel?"

"Very well, sir." Sebastian bowed again then asked. "How about a lift for your—"

" _That_ I will tell you later." I cut him off for not ruining the surprise since Lucy is still here.

Sebastian just nodded then approached Lucy. "May I take your luggage, my lady?"

Lucy looked at me with her raised eyebrow then at Sebastian. "Sure. Thanks."

My butler took her guitar and suitcase then walked his way out of the entrance.

"What was _that_ about?" She asked curiously.

"I'll tell you about _that_ later." I replied by reassuring her then placed my hand around her waist.

We both followed Sebastian from behind where we saw the limo was parked at the pick-up lane as he put Lucy's stuff on the back of the limo. I lead Lucy towards the motorcycle I parked where it was nearby the entrance of the airport.

"Babe, go sit at the motor. I'll be right back, okay?"

I can see Lucy's expression turning a bit suspicious, so I tried to reassure her.

"I'm just going to talk to Sebastian for a second, can you live with that?"

She just stares at me for a short moment when she replied. "Alright, better hurry up cuz I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy."

"Don't worry, I won't be long."

I ran towards Sebastian who is waiting beside the limo leaving Lucy to hold on for a moment then I spoke to him.

"Sebastian, after you leave Lucy's stuff in her room you can go straight home and enjoy your holiday. Alright?"

I can see his expression looked concern as he replied. "A-are you sure, sir?"

I smiled a bit then nod. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Very well then, sir." He smiled at me then suddenly pats my shoulder before he spoke out. "Happy Anniversary to you Sir and your lady. I hope you will enjoy your time with her this valentine's day tonight."

Beamed at this man before me, reminded of my grandpa when I was a kid as I patted him on his arm a bit. "Thank you Sebastian."

"Anytime, Sir."

After bidding goodbye to Sebastian, I went my way towards Lucy who's still sitting in the same position of my motorcycle while waiting for me.

"Ready to go, babe?"

"What are you two talking about while I was waiting here?" She crossed her arms, getting somehow a bit skeptical.

"I'll tell you on the way, okay? I promise." I reassured to her.

"You'd better. Anyway, where're we going?" She asked while putting on her helmet.

"Well that's the answer I couldn't tell you?" I grinned at her while putting on my own as well then saddled on my motorcycle with Lucy behind my back.

"You're not going to tell me are you when we get there, right?" I can feel her sarcasm from behind. Typical Lucy.

"That's right, _sweetheart_. It's a secret, so you might want hold onto that, so let's get outta here and zoom off, shall we?" I turned around to face Lucy and wink at her with my good looking smirk.

Raising her eyebrow with a tilt, she replied. "Yeah." She smiled in return.

And with that, we rode off away from the airport.

~o~

.

* * *

.

~o~

"Okay James, seriously why are you putting me a blindfold with your bandana?"

I pushed her carefully by putting my hands on her shoulders from behind while walking in the sand.

"Because it is a surprise, okay? Stop complaining!"

"You better not make me trip over or I'll kill you for that." She threatened me with her growling yet overly cute voice, this is nothing new to me. No matter how many times she throws _a lot_ of death threats at me, she'll never do it. It's because she loves me! And I love her!

"Oh Luce, we both know you'll never do that. And besides, every three times of our anniversary nothing has happened so badly."

I can hear her groan in annoyance as I lead her right where I want her to be.

"Okay, are you ready babe?" I grinned excitedly for her reaction of my surprise while trying to unknot the bandana from her eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The bandana slides down from her eyes and I can hear the gasp of a surprise from her breath which made me amused to her reaction. The view that she saw was just simple but a bit grand, a picnic here at the Cabrillo Beach with two bamboo torches flamed brightly on each side where a small group of people around here are quiet and peaceful with a few city lights, a perfect place for a romantic valentine's day just for the two of us.

"James…" her lips let out a whisper. "This is…"

"What, amazing? Lovely? Sweet? Fantastic? Any more compliments?" I praised myself for all the handy work then wrapped my hand below her waist before looking at her.

"I was going to say _'romantically beautiful'_. Are you trying to ruin the moment here?" Her eyebrow raised in glee.

I laughed a bit. "Well no, but sorry about that. I worked hard you know, just to prepare something special for you. And after all your hard days of singing and performing, you can relax and lie down just to smell the sea breeze and watch the stars with me." Staring down into her eyes, showing her how much I care for her.

"James…"

Her expression softens as I smiled down then spoke out in a whisper. "Happy Anniversary, Babe."

After a few seconds of silence between us, she finally spoke. "Oh James, I really don't deserve you."

"What do you mean?" Confused, at her reply so I continue to hear her words.

Her frustration started to appear from her face. "Throughout the years, I always rejected you, turning you down and somehow ignoring you. I just can't help myself that after our four years of dating and being together, I felt so guilty, James. How could you care of a person like me?"

"You mean… _'How could I_ _ **love**_ _of a person like you?'_ …"

I could see her eyes widen in astonishment when I said those words as I took out my hand in front of her then asked.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Staring into my eyes with bewilderment. "What?"

"Lucy Stone, would you care to take a dance with me?" My hand still stays right in front of her, waiting.

"But there's no music."

"Just dance with me… please." The last words left my lips in a soft tone, pleading for her to take my hand.

After a few short moments of silence and waiting, she slowly raised her hand and placed hers on mine as I lead her near the shore, then… I started to sing for her.

 _~o~_

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead_

 _~o~_

Then we stood in between the sand and the water where I placed my hand on her waist and her hand placed on my shoulder while our holding hands raised a bit as we steadily swayed on our slowed dance.

 _~o~_

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 _~o~_

All my life, I did not know the meaning of true love until I met Lucy…

 _~o~_

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _~o~_

All my life, I did not know how to give my heart away until I met her…

 _~o~_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight…_

 _~o~_

She taught me to let go of everything, what I thought I was… Becoming the man I know I truly can be…

 _~o~_

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _~o~_

Whenever I get too crazy, she always kept me calm… always kept me free…

 _~o~_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _~o~_

I want to be with her, not just my girlfriend…

 _~o~_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

 _~o~_

But to be my long lifetime partner… to be my wife… and to be the mother of our kids…

 _~o~_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 _~o~_

Yes, she is the one… the one for me…

 _~o~_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight…_

 _~o~_

She is my first… my last… and now… my only… the only woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…

 _~o~_

We continued dancing slowly as I took in a huge breath and continue to speak out my deep feelings for her. "Now, back to the question you ask. I'll tell you how…" Lucy continues to stare at me with a calm expression as I spoke. "The first time I met you, I feel like my heart just pumped so hard that I couldn't explain why. You're different from all the other girls in Hollywood. You're not one of those girls who came here hoping that their good looks would make them famous. You came here with an intention to make yourself famous through your music. You found out that me and my gang were all completely nuts yet you still hang out with us. You completely changed my life, Luce, whether you knew it or not. Yes, I want to be with you and that's why I never gave on asking you out even though you said no all the other times. But then I realized that I just wanted to be there for you, in any way you want and need me. I'll be there for you, anytime of the day… and I want to spend the rest of my lifetime with you." I let go of her hand then shoved my hand inside my jacket and revealing a steam of red rose that I know she loves.

Lucy looks at the rose I hold in between us with her eyes widen and speechless when she saw something was unexpected… a silver band with a diamond ring tied in a ribbon. I can hear her soft gasp then looked at mine as I kneeled down and raise this rose and the ring in front of her.

"Lucy Stone… will you marry me?"

The girl right in front of me stared at me for what it feels like a long time for me awaiting a response from her words, I felt a bit of panic and fear if she refuses my heartfelt proposal. That is until I hear her sniffled and she suddenly nodded then spoke softly.

"Yes."

"Yes?" I look dumb folded on what she says. Did she say yes?

"Yes, James Diamond you idiot. I will marry you." Lucy smiled with her tears started to fall from her cheeks.

I puffed happily and grinned at her answer as unwrap the ribbon and pulled the ring out of it then I took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

So, now what?" Lucy looked at the ring I gave her, who will officially now be my fiancée.

"Well, we are going to lie down on our comfy blanket and stargaze while eating our cheese pizza and drink a can of soda." I took her hand and lead her to our picnic bed then we both lie down, Lucy places her head back down on my arm which I wrap it around her shoulder, there we relax and sigh together while stargazing.

"This feels nice. Me being here laying beside you." Lucy said.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" I smiled down at her. "You feel happy now?"

"Yes, I am. I am very happy tonight, James. I'm glad I finally said yes." She chuckled as she looked up at mine.

"And I'm glad you finally said yes on my heartfelt proposal." I grinned, feeling a jump full of joy in my heart.

We locked our eyes in between and our lips starting to get closer and closer to each other until we gave in, finally kissed. When our lips meet, it felt like fireworks were going off everywhere. It was the best thing the both of us have ever felt.

"Mrs. Lucy Diamond. Sounds a perfect ring to it, huh." Was all Lucy could say when we pulled apart from our kiss.

"Oh yeah, babe. It sounds really perfect." I smiled, hearing her say that of being my wife soon.

She looked up at my face to find me staring and the look fill me with warmth and love when she says that made my heart burst into an intense feeling. "I love you, James."

I leaned down and kiss her so deeply while rubbing small strokes on her waist with my other hand. It feels so good that I can hear her let out a small moan. When we pull back again, I smirked a little to see her flush. "I love you too, Lucy." And with that, she lay her head back on my chest as I kiss her forehead before laying down and rub small circles on her shoulder when we both watch the stars twinkle beneath us.

* * *

 ** _Hope you like this very long one-shot ;) Happy Valentine's Day_**


End file.
